


Adrien's a Lost Boy

by Bookworm16



Series: Miraculous One-Shots (ish) [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm16/pseuds/Bookworm16
Summary: "Pixie dust." Plagg explained, "It helps people like you fly for the first time. Now I need you to believe.""In what?""Believe in me, in the magic, in yourself."Adrien closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Okay."
Series: Miraculous One-Shots (ish) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983316
Kudos: 12





	Adrien's a Lost Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I.O.N.
> 
> Enjoy!

Adrien was used to being alone. He had to be when his father refused to let him out of the house. It got to the point where Adrien honestly felt his only friend was the man in the moon. He would stay up late just to talk to the quiet celestial body, except for the nights of the new moon of course... there was no one to talk to then.

Then one night, as Adrien was just about to go to bed a shadow flew across his windows, and much to Adrien's surprise, the shadow was attached to a person who landed on his window sill and gave him one of the kindest smiles the boy had seen in a while (or ever).

The person on his window sill was tall and slender with an untamable mop of black hair. He wore black leggings and a black long-sleeved shirt with a neon green paw print in the middle. Against the light of the moon, Adrien would've sworn that the other boy's eyes were glowing the same green as his shirt while bleaching the rest of his skin until he looked ethereal. The stranger must have seen Adrien tense up because he jumped into the room and said, "Relax kid I only wanted to talk for a while."

"No offense. But why?" Adrien questioned.

"I've passed by here a couple of other times and seen you. You looked like you could use a friend. So here I am!" Seeing as Adrien was still extremely tense the other boy added, "But purrhaps you prefur it if I leave?" And despite the blond's suspicion, he laughed at the puns, and that seemed to cement the flying stranger's welcome.

The two of them talked for a good long while, about anything and everything. He let Adrien vent about how unfair it was that his father locked him in the house like a criminal, and he told Adrien stories about where he was from. A magical place filled with magical beings like himself and other humans like Adrien and how they were more like family than just a group of friends.

Before Adrien knew it the night had flown by and dawn was approaching. The black-haired boy jumped onto the window sill again, preparing to leave. "WAIT!" Adrien cried, "Who are you?"

"Plagg, that's what they call me. Stick with me and you'll never be lonely." He turned to Adrien and extended his hand, "I promise."

Adrien glanced around his room, at how empty it always felt despite being filled with things most teenagers would kill to have, then he looked at Plagg's outstretched hand. With only a moment's hesitation, Adrien took his hand and they were out the window.

While Plagg was more than capable of flying with the weight of Adrien, he also didn't want to. So once they were out of his room and on the roof, Plagg pulled out a small bag.

"What is it?" Adrien asked as the contents of the bag were sprinkled over him.

"Pixie dust." Plagg explained, "It helps people like you fly for the first time. Now I need you to believe."

"In what?"

"Believe in me, in the magic, in yourself."

Adrien closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Okay."

"Now jump off the roof."

Despite the small voice in his head telling him he was about to die, Adrien did as commanded. Only to laugh in pure unadulterated joy at being airborne. Plagg smiled as he joined the blond who was now doing loop de loops, "Time to go."

With only the slightest look backward Adrien left the mansion he had been raised in, (because despite what his father said, it had never been home to Adrien) and they were gone.

\---

Two years later saw a completely different Adrien. While he hadn't changed physically (none of them ever did), his demeanor was completely different. He laughed more openly, smiled more genuinely, and roughhoused with the other humans without worry.

There was never a shortage of things to do whether it be playing in the woods with Plagg, Nino, Wyazz, Ivan, Mylene, Xuppu, Kim and Mullo, designing with Marinette, Tikki, Pollen, Duusuu, Nooroo, and Chloe, swimming in the ocean with Barkk, or just telling stories around the fire, Adrien always had something to do. Even if that something was running away from Hawkmoth and his goons.

After one such day of avoiding Hawkmoth, all thirty-three of them had split into groups of four to make it harder for them to find, Adrien, Marinette, Tikki, and Plagg were all sitting around their own fire when the blond spoke up.

"This has been the best thing to ever happen to me!" He started off.

"What getting chased around by a maniacal adult all day?" Marinette teased.

"No!" Adrien laughed, "Meeting all of you. Plagg, Tikki, Marinette, the other lost boys heck even Hawkmoth! It's like a fairy tale! Coming here gave me a home. And I couldn't be more thankful for that."

"Awwwwwee! We love you too Adrien!" Tikki said before ambushing him into a bear hug, that was quickly joined by Marinette and a reluctant Plagg.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you thought!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> See ya in the next one!


End file.
